Jedi Knight: Betrayal
by Plasticcaz
Summary: Betrayal. Jaden sees it everywhere. Can Kyle save him from the Darkness before its too late?
1. Chapter 1- Pulling down pillars

**Greetings, This story is based off of the Dark Side ending to the Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy video game from a couple of years ago. I decided to tweak things a little and tell the story I wanted to tell with these characters. Some of the events WILL conflict with what happens in the ending, and I might deviate from cannon even further than the Dark Side ending of Jedi Academy already does.**

**Also, this is my first attempt at something like this that I have uploaded. Please give me feedback.**

**Also, as seems to be the norm here:**

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars is owned by Disney through Lucasflim. I do not claim ownership of anything.**

**And so without further ado, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"You don't look like much of a captive, Rosh!" Jaden Korr was furious. Rosh had tricked him... again! Typical Rosh! Always causing problems...<p>

"Jaden! Thank the Force you're here! Please, take me back to the Academy with you. Tavion was lying. She tricked me. I need help."

Jaden looked up to a platform, and saw a red Twi'lek staring down at them with amusement, and felt the presence of two Reborn Sith walking up behind him. Before they had time to react , Jaden spun around, dismembering them in mere seconds with his blazing yellow lightsaber.

Memories flooded back into Jaden's mind. This wasn't the first time Rosh had betrayed him. On the first day they had met, Rosh had been so eager to do well in his trials that he had set a training droid on Jaden to slow him down. That wouldn't have too much of a problem, except that it was set at the level of a Jedi Knight, while Jaden was not yet at that skill level. That wasn't the half of it, however. Months later, Rosh had been captured by the Dark Lady of the Sith, Tavion, and was tasked to kill Jaden, and their Jedi Master, Kyle Katarn.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me, and now you've led me into a trap!"

Rosh Penin looked puzzled until he noticed Alora, Tavion's Twi'lek apprentice laughing above them. "Jaden. You have to believe me! This isn't what it looks like."

"I'm not buying it, Rosh!" Jaden hissed as he grasped Rosh by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Wait... J-Jaden!" Rosh struggled to get the words out of his mouth, while attempting to breathe, "You're angry! Don't... don't... give in... to it! That leads to the Dark Side!"

Jaden threw his victim to the floor. "Why should I? You yourself said how powerful the Dark Side was."

"I... I was wrong. I was afraid. I let my fear get the best of me."

Jaden felt Kyle tugging at him through their Force bond. He ignored it.

"You were weak." Jaden said as he ignited his lightsaber once again.

Rosh let out a cry as a streak of bright yellow light tore through his left arm, and he fell to the ground. "Jaden... Jaden... Stop! Don't give in!"

Rosh whimpered as Jaden lifted him up into the Force, screaming as he was pushed toward the wall enveloped with lightning, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Jedi," Alora laughed as she jumped gracefully to the ground, "You have become one of us. Welcome to the club." Alora bowed politely to Jaden.<p>

"One of you! No. I am not like you!" Jaden said defiantly.

"No? What did you just do? That certainly wasn't very Jedi like!" Alora sneered.

What had he just done? He had let his anger get the best of him. He had attacked Rosh in his rage. Jaden reached out with the Force and felt Rosh's fading Force signature. He had killed Rosh. Did he regret it? Jaden took a moment to process everything.

"He deserved it. He betrayed me! From the day we met, he was always goading me and trying my patience. He got what was coming to him."

"Exactly! We're not that different, you and me."

And with that, Jaden lost it. "I will NEVER be like you!" he cried as he lept towards her full of passion. Alora pulled her two crimson lightsabers in a defensive position just in time to block Jaden's incoming blows.

"That's it Jedi! Prove my point!" Alora laughed as she blocked strike after strike. Everything was going according to plan.

Jaden's strikes got faster and faster, his rage fuelling his vigour, and suddenly Alora realized she had pushed him too far. He was far more powerful than she was, if she let him continue she would surely be killed.

She managed to get him stuck in a saber-lock, and she saw her only opportunity to startle him. "You know, the Jedi won't take you back now."

Jaden pulled back, his lightsaber still blazing at his side. She was right. The Jedi wouldn't understand. They would blame him! Rosh had performed his final hurt to Jaden, causing him to be estranged from the Jedi. What would he do now?

Alora seized her opportunity and went in for the kill. Jaden jumped over her strike, landed behind her and stabbed her right through the heart with his blade.

Alora gasped as she realized what had happened and sunk to the ground. As she lay on the ground dying, she let a smile fall on her lips. She may have lost the duel, but she had won. She had pulled down a Pillar of the Light. Jaden Korr was a Jedi no more.

* * *

><p>Kyle Katarn paused for a moment. Something horrible was happening in the room where Jaden had found Rosh before him. He felt a lot of pain coming over the bonds he had with both his Padawans. Pain and... anger. <em>Oh no!<em> Jaden and Rosh needed him. He had to hurry! Kyle broke out into a run. _I hope I am not too late._

* * *

><p>Jaden sheathed his lightsaber. <em>So it begins.<em> Jaden looked around at his handiwork. Rosh lay on the ground in the corner of the room, still steaming from Jaden's Force Lightning and short one arm that was lying a couple of meters away. At his feet was Tavion's pet Twi'lek dead on the floor with a strange grin on her face. _Odd..._

_What now? _The Jedi would no longer accept him. He had crossed the line, letting his anger get the best of him. There was no future for him with the Jedi. _There's still Tavion to deal with, she's the other one to blame for this mess. _Jaden had already learned that Tavion was travelling to the ancient Sith world of Korriban, to perform a ritual to resurrect the Sith Lord Marko Ragnos. She was going to use a powerful Sceptre to do this.

_That sceptre is my best bet. I need more power if I am to survive when Skywalker and Katarn come after me." _Jaden had to move fast. The Jedi already knew about Tavion's plan and would be on their way to stop her by now. _Korriban it is, then._

* * *

><p>"No!" Kyle cried as he surveyed the scene in front of him. He rushed to the side of Rosh Penin, who seemed to be on the verge of losing conciousness. "Rosh! What happened?"<p>

Rosh opened his eyes and stared at Kyle. His eyes were hollow and full of sadness.

"K-K-Kyle?" he started weakly.

"I'm here Rosh. It's going to be okay. Where's Jaden?"

"I-I'm sorry... Jaden... Jaden has t-turned... You've lost both your students." Rosh tried to lift up his head to look at his master, but fell back down, lacking the energy.

_Blast! _Kyle cursed inside of himself. _The anger I felt came from Jaden!_

"I... I tried to stop him... I... I wronged him. I wronged you both... I am such a failure."

Kyle reached down a lifted Rosh up in his arms. "No Rosh, you are a Jedi."

"Th-thank... you." Rosh lost conciousness.

Kyle walked towards the exit and opened up his comm channel. "Jan, I'm going to need a lift. Meet me at the landing platform in five minutes."

"You got it, oh Jedi Master."


	2. Chapter 2-Confrontation at Korriban

**Here's chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>"Well, here she is! Korriban!" Jan Ors leaned over and looked at Kyle closely, trying to work out how to lighten the mood. She and Kyle had been together for years, Kyle was almost never this serious, even after returning to the Jedi Order and becoming a Master. "Doesn't this look like a great vacation spot!"<p>

Kyle allowed a smile to creep onto his face for a second, and then lost it immediately. He appreciated Jan's attempt to lighten the mood, but now was not the time for jokes.

"Do you think you can stop him before he does something stupid?" Jan prodded, turning the subject back to the matter at hand. Jan had met Jaden a couple of times before, she still had a hard time believing that such a level-headed, promising young man had fallen like he had.

"I don't know," Kyle confessed, placing his head in his hands, "but I have to try. I owe him that much."

Jan nodded, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. She was no Jedi. She couldn't send a "wave of calm" through the Force, but she knew Kyle, and knew he needed help. "I'm going with you. Know that whatever happens, I've got your back."

Kyle shook his head. "No. I need you to look after Rosh. He needs proper medical attention soon."

Jan gave a slight nod after a moment of thought. Rosh was stable for the moment, but he wouldn't last long without getting to a Bacta Tank.

"I'll take him back to the Academy. They have medical facilities there."

Kyle nodded, pleased that Jan had not argued with him.

"How will you get back?" Jan asked.

"Maybe I'll get Luke to give me a lift."

* * *

><p>Bodies lay strewn in the floor, both Reborn and Jedi. Jaden marched through the room with a frown on his face. He had expected resistance from the Cult of Marko Ragnos, but the Jedi? Was it already obvious that he had turned?<em> I need this sceptre sooner that I thought. <em>

Jaden truly regretted that it had come to this. Some of these Jedi had been his friends... but they had sensed the darkness in him and tried to keep him from his goal. _I knew it would come to this sooner or later, _ Jaden reasoned with himself, _I just hoped that I would have more time before the Jedi found out. _

There was only one more thing standing between him and power. _Tavion._ Jaden almost growled under his breath. He despised Tavion. He had spent a good portion of his training chasing down Tavion and her cult. She had eluded him again and again, running like a coward, causing more and more trouble as she moved on. _Katarn could of prevented this years ago. If he had not spared Tavion back on Bespin, none of this would have happened. Stupid Jedi! Now that I am free of their influence I will stop this once and for all!_

Jaden turned a corner and saw a door. He reached out in the Force and felt Tavion in the next room. _I have to hurry, she has already started the ritual! _Jaden rolled his eyes. What was she thinking? What kind of idiot would unleash an ancient Sith Lord on the Galaxy? No she must be stopped. Marko Ragnos had had his time. Now it was Jaden's time to shine.

"Ah! Kyle's 'good' student. Or is it? I sense darkness in you Jaden." Tavion paused from the ritual and turned to face him. "Have you come to join us in service to Marko Ragnos?"

"You're a fool, Tavion. A fool and a simpleton!" Jaden yelled, his face contorted with his rage.

Tavion chuckled. "Who's the fool? You just picked a fight with the servant of Marko Ragnos, soon to be resurrected Lord of the Sith!"

Tavion pointed the sceptre at Jaden and a beam of energy burst towards him. Jaden jumped out of the way just in time and ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

><p>Kyle knelt at the entrance to the tomb of Marko Ragnos. Fighting between Jedi and Cultists was going on around him, but he knew he had to make his way into the tomb, because that was where Tavion would be, and where Tavion was, Jaden wouldn't be far behind.<p>

As Kyle walked through the tomb, he saw the dead bodies of both Jedi and Reborn. _Sith spit! He killed them all! _It saddened Kyle to know that Jaden had fallen so far. Could he really talk him down now?

Kyle felt a hand lay on his shoulder and turned around quickly, igniting his lightsaber, before quickly sheathing it. "Force! Luke, I thought I told you not to do that!" Luke had snuck up on him again. _How does he do that?_

Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker stood behind him, hands behind his back, looking dignified as ever. "Sorry Kyle," he said simply as he too surveyed the mess before them.

Luke frowned. "It was Jaden wasn't it?"

"Yes," Kyle stated simply.

"You mean to talk to him." Luke stated, not really needing confirmation.

Kyle nodded anyway, and sunk to his knees letting a sigh escape his mouth. "Where did I go wrong? I've failed both my apprentices. I should not have taken them on."

Luke reached down and pulled Kyle back onto his feet. "You can't give up on Jaden. We must all face the Darkness inside us at some point. It's how and whether we deal with it that makes all the difference. You need to show him the path back to the light, before it is too late."

"And what if it is already too late, Skywalker? How will I know?"

"You will know, Kyle. But it is not too late yet. He may yet be redeemed. Now go. I will come along shortly."

"You're not going with me?" Kyle asked.

"I must ensure the battle progresses smoothly out here. I will be along as soon as I can." Luke turned back out the entrance.

"Skywalker!" Kyle faced Luke again. "Thanks."

Luke continued to walk out into the raging heat of the Korriban desert. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Tavion leapt off the pillar Jaden had pushed her on. "You will bow before the might of Marko Ragnos! His power is unmeasurable!"<p>

Jaden sneered as he pushed on with his attack. "You were always weak Tavion, when your master died, you sought another, instead of taking the power for your own. You are not worthy of the title of Sith!"

"Worm!"

Tavion picked up an ancient vase with the Force and threw it at her opponent, who easily dodged it, and threw it back. Tavion used her lightsaber to shatter the vase as it approached her, scattering the fragments all over the floor nearby. Jaden let out a large roar as he ran with Force-imbued rigour towards Tavion, punching her into the air. Tavion panicked as she let go of her lightsaber, and Jaden took the opportunity to hit her with Force Lightning. Tavion recovered and caught the lightning in her hands, using the Force to send it flying back to Jaden, who lept back out of the way again.

"Impressive!" Jaden took the moment to acknowledge the action, that, quite frankly, he had thought beyond Tavion's skill set.

Tavion took the moment to pick up her lightsaber again and continue the fight. Saber blocked with saber in a stunning display of rage and skill, Tavion making attempts to harness the power of the sceptre from time to time.

After a few minutes it became apparent to Tavion that she was losing. "Enough!" Tavion yelled, putting all her strength into a Force Push that pushed Jaden several meters away from her. "The ritual must continue."

And with that she aimed the sceptre back at the statue of Marko Ragnos, to try to complete the ritual. Jaden leapt in to block the beam with his lightsaber and Tavion ignited her own lightsaber and swiped at Jaden's hand. She narrowly missed the hand, but shattered the case of Jaden's lightsaber, rendering it useless.

Jaden dropped his lightsaber and grabbed each of Tavion's hands with his own, trying to wrest both Tavion's weapons from her arms. Tavion struggled, and both let out their own crys of desperation.

"Noooo!" Tavion streaked as Jaden managed to pry the sceptre from her hand. "No! That's mine!"

"You don't deserve it." Jaden laughed, as he sent a blast through the sceptre pushing Tavion to the wall, using the sceptre to channel his own Force energy in order to hold Tavion in place. He held out his other hand towards Tavion, and she brought both her hands to her neck, trying to relieve the pressure she felt on her throat.

"Please!" she whimpered weakly as Jaden attached the sceptre to his belt and picked up her red saber with his free hand. "Please... let me live."

"You don't deserve to live."

"But... but.. you're a Jedi! A Jedi always shows mercy to those who desire it!"

"You are wrong. I _used_ to be a Jedi. Not anymore. I will not spare you like Katarn."

Tavion's eyes went wide as Jaden let his grip go, only to strike at her with his saber, taking first one arm off, then the other. Pain coursed through her body as she fell onto her knees. She looked to the ground in defeat. "Then finish it. Kill me now. Make it quick."

Jaden crossed his arms, "No, I'll make you suffer. I think I'll..."

"Jaden!" The voice came from behind him in a stern, gruff way that he knew all too well. It was Kyle, Jaden could feel his Force Signature beaming behind him. The calm yet determined manner of the Light Side punctuated him, but there were seeds of doubt.

"I wondered how long it would take you to catch up. You are getting slow, Master!" The words came out of Jaden's mouth like venom. "Do you really think you can stop me now?"

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to help you. If you let this rage keep festering inside you, it will only lead to even more pain and suffering, both for you AND the galaxy. Come back with me. Luke and I can help you!" Kyle stretched out his hand toward Jaden, beckoning him back to the Light.

"Since when did you look out for me? You were always defending Rosh! Even when he betrayed us, you defended him! No, you don't want me back." Jaden channelled the Force through the sceptre and brought the ceiling down on his former master. Kyle looked up just in time to use the Force to shield himself from the debris.

Jaden shook his head, and then blasted a hole in the wall to make his exit.

Luke rushed into the room with a few more Jedi right behind him. He moved right to the debris and called for the others to help him.


End file.
